


Even If...

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-27
Updated: 2001-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: "Don't leave."





	Even If...

**Author's Note:**

> *looks mildly shocked she could write something so short*

A pale hand stretches up towards the dark figure getting dressed. The other hand tugs at the white sheet wrapped around the pale one, pulling it up towards its chest.

"I love you," the other whispers. The figure does not pause as it opens the bedroom door. "Even if you never reply," the other finishes in a soft voice.

/And I love you,/ the figure thinks, /Even if I can't say it yet./ The figure continues out the door. /And even if I shouldn't./

"Don't leave."

"I have no choice."


End file.
